sushi_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Chevrolet Caprice
1987 Chevrolet Caprice is a vehicle seen in the film. Overview The Chevrolet Caprice is a full-sized automobile produced by the Chevrolet Division of General Motors in North America for the 1965 through 1996 model years. Full-size Chevrolet sales peaked in 1965 with over a million sold. It was the most popular American car in the sixties and early seventies, which, during its lifetime, included the Biscayne, Bel Air and Impala. Introduced in mid-1965 as a luxury trim package for the Impala four-door hardtop, Chevrolet offered a full line of Caprice models for the 1966 and subsequent model years, including a "formal hardtop" coupe and an Estate station wagon. The 1971 to 1976 models are the largest Chevrolets ever built. The downsized 1977 and restyled 1991 models were awarded Motor Trend Car of the Year. Production ended in 1996. In 2011, the Caprice nameplate returned to North America as a full-size, rear wheel drive police vehicle, a captive import from Australia built by GM's subsidiary Holden—the police vehicle is a rebadged version of the Holden WM/WN Caprice. From 1999 to the present imported Holden Statesman/Caprices built by Holden have been marketed as Chevrolet Caprices in Middle Eastern markets. In the 1970s the Statesman Holden's Marque was exported to South Africa as the Chevrolet Caprice Classic. Third Generation 1986–1990 1986 marked the first major exterior restyle since 1980. The front fascia was restyled to have a more aerodynamic look. The Caprice emblem was no longer a hood ornament, but was an emblem located on the vertical area directly above the grill in the center of the front fascia. A new smaller sleeker grille with prominent vertical chrome divider bars replaced the egg-crate style used in 1985. The rear taillights were restyled to look more modern and detailed, but continued to have three lights per side. The sheet metal remained unchanged; however, the new front and rear restyles updated the appearance of the Caprice. With the Impala no longer being produced, a new base Caprice four-door model was introduced (similar to the previous Impala). Still available was a four-door sedan, coupe and eight-passenger station wagon, while a new Brougham four-door sedan joined the model line-up. Brougham models featured a 55/45 front seat with armrest, and a new "pillow design" with velour fabrics. Broughams featured woodgrain appliqué on its dash fascia, a dome map light, front-door courtesy lights and 20 oz carpeting. Power window controls for all models moved from the door panel to the armrest for improved ergonomics. The 4.3 L V6 engine received a 10 hp (7.5 kW) boost, rated at 140 hp (100 kW). The 305 cu in engine was unchanged and remained standard on station wagons. Station wagons built after approximately November 1, 1985 came equipped with the Oldsmobile-built 307 cu in engine. After this point, the 305 cu in was no longer available in station wagons. This engine was used in all GM B-body station wagons from this point on to simplify production. The 307 cu in was equipped with a four-barrel carburetor and was rated at 140 hp (104 kW) and 255 lb·ft (346 N·m). The 350 cu in diesel engine was discontinued. The 1987 models saw only minor styling revisions after the restyling of the previous year. All models came equipped with new modern composite headlights and a stand-up hood ornament returned. A woodgrain appliqué was used on the dashboards for all models. The model line-up was slightly revised, and now included a base level Caprice eight-passenger wagon, and a Caprice Classic Brougham LS four-door sedan. The Brougham LS featured all the Brougham amenities, plus a padded vinyl roof, opera lights and LS monograms. Leather upholstery was a new available option for Brougham and Brougham LS sedans, which also had a new pillow-style seating design and a folding center armrest in the back seat. The engine line-up received only minor changes. The 4.3 L V6 and the 305 cu in V8 were updated with roller lifters and center bolt valve covers. The 305 cu in had a 5 hp (3.7 kW) rating increase and was now rated at 170 hp (127 kW) and 250 lb·ft (339 N·m). The 307 cu in Oldsmobile-built V8 remained unchanged and was the only available engine for the station wagons. Some Canadian-sold Chevrolet Caprice sedans used the 307 cu in Oldsmobile-built V8 in place of the Chevrolet-built 305 cu in engine during the 1987 model year. The 1988 model line-up was revised, with sport coupe dropped due to low sales. The station wagon line-up was reduced to one model, an eight-passenger wagon. Engines remained unchanged, but the four-speed automatic overdrive transmission was standard on all engines and models. Standard equipment for all models included tinted glass, a remote-control driver's mirror, automatic headlight on/off, and an AM/FM stereo. A police version of the Caprice wagon was made; it had the code 1A2 and was designed for special service use. 1989 marked the first year of a fuel-injected V8 engine. The Ford LTD Crown Victoria had been equipped with fuel injection on its V8s since 1983. The 305 cu in V8 was updated with throttle body electronic fuel-injection (RPO LO3), first introduced in 1987 on Chevrolet/GMC pickups and vans. This engine was rated at 170 hp (127 kW) and 255 lb·ft (346 N·m), which was only a slight increase in torque over the carbureted engine. However, the cold weather starts, drivability, fuel economy and emissions were all improved as a result of fuel injection. The 4.3 L V6 was no longer the base engine, and was now only available in taxi and police optioned Caprices. The 307 engine remained unchanged for station wagons. Rear-seat passengers received shoulder belts for the outboard positions and air conditioning was standard on all models. 1990 was essentially a carryover year and marked the last year for the downsized body style. New for 1990 were door-mounted front seat belts, quick-connect fuel lines for the 305 cu in engine, and Scotchgard-protected interior fabrics. The door-mounted belts were installed to meet Federal government passive restraint requirements for the 1990 model year. The model line-up and engine line-up were unchanged. The 1988 Caprice was only produced until the end of 1989, when production was shut down to prepare for the redesigned 1989 models. Sushi Girl This vehicle is driven by Martin. Sources *At the IMCDb. *At Wikipedia. Category:Vehicles